This Is Family
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: Just a little love and conversation over breakfast with your team. Lots of laugh and pancakes.


This is Family

An Avengers Imagine

Authors note: I saw Avengers Infinity War today and I don't know about the rest of you but I just really needed something happy. So here you go (I wrote this listening to The Lightning Strike by Snow Patrol if you want to get in the mood)

You opened your eyes to see the sun streaming into your room. The walls lit up highlighting the (f/c) of your room. You smiled curling back into your bed. Days like this

felt perfect. You allowed yourself to lay there like that for just a few more minutes before getting up. You opened your door smiling lightly as you heard laughter and

talking from the kitchen. Heading down the hall you saw that your team was sitting in the kitchen having a breakfast. Tony looked up seeing you "Y/N! You made it!" He

threw his arms up giving you a quick hug before pulling you over to the table where a delicious plate of pancakes and some orange juice were left for you. The team

smiled saying morning to you before continuing on with the conservation, which Peter quickly filled you in on. They were talking about the hypotheticals of being stuck

on an island and which person in the world would they want to be with. Everyone laughed at the quirky response you had that you would choose God so that he could

take you of the island, adding in a quick duh.

You sat there for a good hour just talking with everyone. These days had become very familiar with you as you had sat the house rule along with agreement from Steve,

Tony, and Peter that breakfast mornings were going to happen as often as they could. No one really argued it which was much to your relief as it felt quite bold of you

to demand a thing like this. The moment of asking flashed through your mind as you sat there telling the group a story of someone mistaking you for Wanda earlier in

the week and asking for you to show them your powers to which you showed your ability of invisibility instead of Wanda's known powers. To which you looked to Wands

warning her people would probably ask her about her ability to become invisible in the near future to which she shrugged and said something along the lines of "bring it"

everyone laughed and you watched as Vision put his arm around her shoulders. You heart warmed as you watched the two remembering when you and Tony had

decided to meddle a little and set the two up. Lucky for you two it had worked out and there had been no reprimanding from Steve.

You were brought out of your thoughts when Steve nudged you. "Well?" You looked at him eyes squinted

"Well what?" He rolled his eyes smiling.

"Out of the team members who would you choose to have kids with if you were the last two people in the world and there was no other way. Tony's question not mine."

He looked slightly embarrassed which you thought was adorable.

"Hmm…such hard choices. This isn't even fair all of us are superhero's how on Earth do I limit that down! Geez I always get the hard questions. Umm…probably Steve?

You have a really good heart and your also genetically modified to a be survivor so the chances are the kids would survive as well, not to mention adding in my

abilities."

"Ooooo Y/N wants to have Steve's babies! The two of you better get on that quick." Tony said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You glared at Tony making a comment about the two of you getting to that as soon as he gets up the nerve to propose to Pepper. Oooo's came from members of the

group as they watched the staring match go down.

"Fair enough." Tony said smirking as he held his hands up in surrender. "You do realize you just dug yourself into a hole when I do actually end up doing it."

"Doing what?" You looked behind you smirking as Tony became flustered as Pepper came walking in. Snickers were hear throughout the table.

"Finally cleaning his room like an adult." You said sticking your tongue out at Tony who mouthed a thank you. Pepper laughed making a comment that day would never

come. She gave Tony a kiss before helping herself to some breakfast. "So my turn, Tony, if you were walking in a forest and saw a black suitcase that had a one million

dollars in it but had a note written in blood that said don't, would you take the money?"

The answer was almost immediate and you hadn't expected any less from the man you had become one of your best friends over the last few years. "No, I'm a

billionaire I wouldn't risk my life for just a little bit of what I already have. Now that said if I were poor then yes, because you know…why not? Also where on Earth do

you come up with these questions!" You chuckled, a mysterious glint in your eye.

"Would you like to hear another one?"

"Absolutely." Your next question was asked in the span of two seconds.

"If you found the book to your life would you read ahead or put it back?"

"Read ahead."

"Why?"

"If I didn't like what I saw I could attempt to change it.

"Do you really think you can change what's already been written?"

"Oh gosh don't go all Doctor Who on me, but time can be rewritten." He said using his ridiculous British accent. This causing you to laugh hard enough to lose your

breath. "Okay ask another but this time ask Clint." You looked to Clint eyes focusing in concentration as you looked for a weak spot (you took the test thrown at you

very seriously, no matter how small).

"If you could only have Natasha or your bow which would you choose?" The room went silent as Natasha watched Clint with that amused smirk, her face resting on her

hand as she waited for an answer. Clint was staring at the table intensely. Most likely trying to figure out which answer would be less likely to get him killed. Your smile

was wickedly large as you watched him squirm in discomfort. Clint had pulled so many pranks on you over the years that this was extremely satisfying payback for you

and there was SO much more where that came from.

Clint looked up seeing Nat watching him closely. "I would choose Nat of course, a bow is a bow…" He seemed almost sad to say that of his precious bow. Nat took his

hand patting it.

"Smart answer. Alright my turn." She looked to you waiting for another question.

"You want me to go again?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Your questions are the most interesting." With that you shrugged quickly coming up with another question for your fellow assassin.

"If you had to go on a date with Tony, Loki, or Ultron who would you go with?" Nat looked at Tony in disgust (though you knew she didn't actually hate him).

"It's only one date?"

'Yes."

"Then I suppose…Loki." You nodded smiling as you looked at Loki who was smirking at Tony.

"Take that Stark. I promise you Lady Natasha that I would be the upmost gentleman." She mockingly put her hand to her heart

"I'm touched."

The hypotheticals continued to go on and on you asking most of them and occasionally being asked yourself. Some making Steve blush or Thor and Loki looking

confused. Some making Wanda threaten to kill you while others caused Peter to stammer so hard that his words were almost unintelligible (which you found cute).

Finally it came down to the last question and it was for you.

"Alright Y/N very important question, if you had 24 hours to live what would you do." It was Tony who had asked, seeing that he had started the whole thing. You

smiled already knowing your answer.

"That's easy, it would be with you guys. Doing stuff just like this. Maybe adding in a little non catastrophic fight in there. Just for a little excitement."

"Really?" Tony asked eyes squinted as though he didn't believe you.

You shrugged smiling shyly. "It's mushy but it's true. I love you guys. There's truly nowhere I'd rather be." Everyone awed and before you knew it the group was

surrounding you in an overlarge hug. You smiled as you looked around at your friends…your family. Knowing then and there, there was absolutely no place any of you

would rather be. This is a family, and it certainly is a fantastic one."

Authors note: Really hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
